Ratso Catso Calls Kumakki Mashiro A Crybaby During The Lion King/Grounded
Summary Cast Ratso Catso Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Torippii Sorano Ramurin Makiba Takeshi Ishida Kirinta Kusano Satomi Hiroyuki Monta Kimura Yasuko Minamoto Kento Koshiba Asako Kageyama Kikko Hayashida Akio Toriyama Marurin Sasaki Rei Kobayashi Sakurako Koinuma Senichi Tanaka Nyakkii Momoyama Mitsuo Kawashima Tamasaburo Hyodo Katsumi Tachibana Kumakki Mashiro Kazuo Matsukata Būta Tonda Zōta Ikeno Transcript Part 1: Ratso Catso Makes Fun Of Kumakki Mashiro During The Lion King (GoAnimate City, USA, April 15, 2017, 6:50 P.M.. It is a very peaceful night. Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates are watching The Lion King. However, Steven is not behaving at all.) Ratso Catso: Ha! (X20) Kumakki Mashiro, due to being sad over Mufasa's death, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X10) Catso began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Kumakki Mashiro in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Ratso Catso: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of thunder you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop crying, but you're just so stupid. Ratso Catso and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Ratso Catso: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Ratso Catso and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're very sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Ratso Catso and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're very sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Mashiro began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 700,000 people, injuring over 500,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Kazuo Matsukata: (with Scary Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) OH!!! (X78) RATSO CATSO!!! (X20) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!! to: Outside Ratso Catso's three story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect plays to: The living room Kazuo Matsukata: Ratso Catso, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Kumakki Mashiro and made her cry a massive and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in The Lion King over Mufasa's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $1,800,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Shimajirō: I agree with Kazuo Matsukata! Mimirin: You probably killed over 700,000 people because of what you did to Kumakki Mashiro!! Mitsuo Kawashima: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Nyakkii: And thanks to you, we will also be paying 500,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Kumakki Mashiro bawl! Torippii: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Kumakki Mashiro's massive tsunami of tears! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days